PK Frozen Fire Revised
by Pksmashbros
Summary: Lucas asks Nana out on a date, she accepts, now he must get through his first date, a hard task for the timid Tazmily boy, but with the Triforce of Pranks planing a prank for their night out, it might make things a bit harder! Can Lucas get a girlfriend and survive his first date? A revision of an old story. Please review, I really want feedback for this and other stories.


**So why am I posting this agian? Well I wanted to revise some of the parts I thought weren't that well, and add a couple more scenes, and also combine the three chapters into one to make a one shot out of it. Please review I really want feedback for this and other stories.**

* * *

Lucas sighed as he looked at the door to the climbers room he had a bouquet of flowers, sunflowers to be exact in his hand, they were his favorite and hopefully she would like them as well, this was it, he really was going to do this, he had a massive crush on Nana but didn't want to say anything. But now was his chance.

She was a sweet girl who helped him during his first weeks in smash, he's never really had a crush before but this was it, he loved her! However he was a shy kid, he couldn't admit his feelings to her in the brawl tournament but this time he was going to do it.

He mustered enough courage to open the door and took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Nana I had a crush on you since we first met in the brawl tournament and I want to ask you something important, would you like to go on a date?" he said quickly until he realized who he was talking to Nana's brother, Popo.

"Uh, Luke I want to ask, what's going on?" Popo said confusingly, Lucas shook his head in frustration Popo, I don't have time for this, Where's Nana?" Popo smirked at the blonde "Oh my sister, so you can you ask her out?" Lucas glared at him "She's on the balcony!" He quickly answered before Lucas left.

Soon Toon Link came over to Popo "What's going on with Lucas?" He asked "He's trying to ask out my sister." Popo answered as Toon got an idea "Want to record this to see if Lucas fails!" Popo nodded before going off to see Villager to watch the fireworks.

Lucas walked to the balcony, Then he saw her, she had her hood down revealing her brown hair in the sunset, "Her hair is beautiful in the sunset." Lucas thought making more nervous than ever.

He took a deep breath to relax before going up to her "Hey Luke whatcha doing up here right now?" She smiled with Lucas getting extremely nervous and starting to sweat "What's that behind your back? She asked curiously.

Lucas sighed one more time, "Nana, I don't know how to say this but, You're the prettiest, sweetest, and greatest girl i've ever met. I've had a crush on you since we met in subspace and I have to ask you one thing…" He gave her the flowers "Would you like to go on a date soon?" He shook nervously.

Nana took the flowers and smiled "Aw, Lucas are these sunflowers for me? They're pretty!" She then winked at him "Just like you." Lucas then stopped nervously shaking and got a lovestruck look "You mean?" Nana brought his face closer to his "I'd love to go on a date with you!" She answered with Lucas smiling, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Be ready for tonight, can't wait to have fun on our date!" She said skipping back to her room.

Lucas then got hearts for eyes and a dreamy look on his face "Yeah i'll be ready for our date…" He said in a lovestruck daze, meanwhile Popo, Toon Link and Villager were watching from afar with Villager holding a camera

"Well he didn't mess this up, but his first date's going to bomb." Popo said disappointed that Lucas didn't mess up "Can we at least film that?" Toon Link asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah of course that would be hilarious! And just to make it better I've got an idea!" Popo chuckled as the four went back to Toon's room to plan things out.

Lucas walked back to his room that he shared with Ness proud but still nervous, he got a date with Nana! However what still made him nervous, was the fact that it was his first date so he had no idea what to do, so he went to his only friend that had experience with dating it was a risky option but he had no choice.

"Ness I need to ask you something, how do you think I should act during a date?" He asked his best friend/roommate. "Luke, all can I say is be yourself and she'll love you for who you are." Lucas got a frown on his face "I don't need the cheesy advice Ness."

Ness shrugged "It's the best idea I have sorry, but tell you what, I'll get Kirby to make you a dinner perfect for a first date!" Lucas then got a sick look on his face "Kirby cooking dinner, that sounds disgusting!" He said thinking about what the puffball uses as ingredients.

"Look Kirby is a baby, but he can cook a great meal!" Ness reassured his nervous friend "But if you want advice Lucas, I'll help you out to the best of my abilities!" He said patting Lucas on the back.

Ness then looked at his friend and took a whiff and cringed a bit "Ok first things first Luke, take a shower, girls don't like a boy smelling like nervous sweat." Lucas then nodded "Okay i'll take one now, then you can tell me what else I can do!" The blonde went into his and Ness's bathroom to start his shower.

Meanwhile Nana was talking with the Pink Villager, and Jill (The girl from drill dozer and was an assist trophy in brawl look her up to get an idea of what she looks like), about her date coming up. "Well out of all of us, Nana's the one going on a first date!" Pink stated as Jill then gave Nana a small punch on her shoulder "So who's the lucky guy?" She asked to which Nana smiled "It was Lucas, he asked me out and gave me a bouquet of sunflowers."

"You've got a date with him? I'm impressed he didn't faint from asking you." Jill said a bit shocked that Lucas could actually ask someone out. "Well he's a such a cutie, I wanted him to ask first. But anyways I've got to get ready for the date!"

Nana started to walk to her room before Pink grabbed her. "Look Nana you're gonna need some help for this thing!" Jill smiled "and we're going to help you! Now let's find a great dress for you!" Nana gulped when she heard that knowing how much Pink loves fashion.

Meanwhile again, Toon Link, Villager, and Popo were planning a prank for the two that night, I should explain this right now Toon, Popo, and Villager don't hate Lucas, he's one of their best friends, they just love doing pranks. "Okay we swap out their dinner with super spicy curry then when they need to drink something we swap their soda with prank soda, they'll be burping all night!" Toon Link chuckled as they were looking over their plan for the date that was a crudely drawn picture showing it.

"Yup and I've got the camera to film it all!" Popo said holding a camcorder, "Hey Popo, I've just got to ask, are you alright with pranking your sister?" Toon asked curiously to which Popo waved it off "Toon in the world of pranks anyone is a target, even family! Right Villager?" Villager nodded knowing he's pranked his sister Pink before. "Alright then we're doing this then! The triforce of pranks will have a fun night tonight!" Toon Link said hi fiving the others.

Back at Ness and Lucas's room Lucas got out of the shower and was wearing a nice tux, and was looking at himself in the mirror "Dude you are ready for this!" Ness complimented his best friend "You think so? I'm still extremely nervous about this."Lucas was still worried about the whole thing. "Luke listen to me, I was nervous as heck on my first date with Paula, but now dates with her are so simple!" Ness said trying to reassure his best friend.

"If you say so…" Lucas grabbed a rose that Ness gave him that he was going to give to Nana, Ness gave him a comforting pat on the back You're ready, Go get em' tiger!" Lucas rolled his eyes at the comment that his friend made "You're so weird Ness." Ness chuckled "You just realized that now?" Lucas chuckled then walked out of their room towards the climbers room.

Meanwhile Nana was looking at herself she was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress that looked like what a ice skater would wear, "Pink you do wonders with clothing!" Pink chuckled "Thanks, it's my other hobby." Jill looked at her friend "What's your first hobby?" Pink started to look nervous at that question "it isn't yoai if that's what you're thinking!" She chuckled sheepishly. "Well anyway's I can't thank you girls enough for this!" Nana said to her friends "No problem." Pink said "Just have fun!" Jill said ruffling her hair a bit before Nana fixed Then the group heard a knock on the door.

Nana opened the door to show Lucas holding the rose in a tux "Uh, are you ready for our date?" He said nervously he gave her the rose "Yeah, let's go." They held hands as they walked out of their room. Jill then looked at her friends "Want to go watch them and see how this goes?" Pink nodded as Ashley said "I've got nothing better to do." As they followed the two out of the room.

Lucas and Nana went to the smash mansion mess hall where apparently Ness had set up the place to have only one table with a candle on it. "Ness really set this up well." Nana complimented the capped boy as the two sat down

Soon Ness in a waiter outfit came with their food. "Enjoy your meal made our resident chef, Kirby!" He said in a phony French accent trying to be fancy, while passing two plates of curry to the couple.

Lucas looked nervous about the food "What's in this? I don't want to eat a waddle dee." Ness shook his head "Don't worry, I watched him make the meal it's just normal curry." He left with the two starting to eat their meals.

"So how's life back home?" Nana asked the blonde "Things are going fine, tazmily is being repaired quite nicely, that's why you didn't see me for the first few months of this tournament, I was helping my family with repairs." Lucas explained.

"What about you, what's your home like?" Nana looked a bit saddened by the question "I honestly don't know, never really thought about it, my first memories are at the mansion." Lucas realizing that was a touchy subject decided to speak "If you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Nana blushed at the statement.

"Aw thanks Luke, let's try a different question to start a conversation, do you have any siblings?" Nana asked as she eat some of the curry. "Just my twin brother Claus, that's another reason I stayed back for a bit, I haven't seen him in years due to an, incident." He then looked away, it was clear to Nana that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Uh, this curry is delicious!" Nana said trying her best to change the subject. "Yeah it is, who knew Kirby could actually cook?" Lucas chuckled before taking another bite of his food _"There's that cute smile"_ Nana thought as the two had another conversation about their lives.

Meanwhile in a corner so that they couldn't be seen, the triforce of pranks had two plates of super spicy curry "So just one question, how do we swap out the curry?" Toon link asked Popo who just smirked "Just leave that to the stopwatch!"

Popo took out a large stopwatch and pressed the button on top of it and in an instant time slowed down to a halt Popo then quickly swapped the two curries with the ones he had in his hand then ran back to his friends before time sped up again.

"Hey Luke you think there is something wrong with our Curry?" Nana said looking at the curry that was supposed to be half eaten but changed back to one that looked like it didn't have one bite. "It's probably nothing." Lucas noticed before they started to take one bite and when they did they started to feel hot, REALLY HOT!

"W-water!" Lucas tried to say as his and Nana's faces turned a vibrant red as they struggled to keep the fire in their mouths as they grabbed the two waters near them and drank them whole. They breathed a sigh of relief with steam coming out of their mouths and went back to talking about their lives and hobbies.

When the Triforce of Pranks saw this they were laughing their butts off "Now that was funny!" Toon Link in between chuckles "Yeah did you see their faces, too bad we can't use the burp soda." Popo said as he tossed the 2 cans away. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!" Shrieked a familiar voice it was Pink with Jill beside her and they looked furious.

"You were going to ruin our friend's date weren't you?" Jill asked the boys who guiltily nodded "Well then I guess we're going to teach you a lesson!" Pink said cracking her knuckles while putting on her boxing gloves with Jill getting a devious smirk with the boys gulping in fear.

As the couple left ignoring the prankster's pummeling Nana looked into Lucas eye's "Lucas, that was a nice dinner, expect with the whole fire in our mouths thing. I'm glad that we did this." She gave him a small kiss on the lips which caused his face to turn red as mario's cap.

Lucas held out his hand for Nana "Is it alright if I escort you back to your room?" He offered to which Nana giggled "I thought you'd never ask." The two took their hands and started to walk back to the climbers room.

Meanwhile The Triforce of Pranks were healing from their bruises that the two girls gave them in Villager's room, Toon Link putting a bandage on himself, Popo using an ice pack on his bruised arm and Villager doing the same for his black eye.

"Man Villager, who knew your sister could be that though!" Toon Link said about Pink, Villager pulled out a photo of him and Pink at a kids karate tournament with Pink holding the 1st place trophy and Villager with missing teeth with the second place medal.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the door knocking, "It's probably for you Villager." Popo mumbled as Villager hopped from the bed and opened the door much to his shock it was Jill! "Uh, hey listen, I'm kinda sorry for what I did to you Villager, so I got you these." She pulls out a box of chocolates trying to hide a blush.

Villager slowly took the box and looked at Toon and Popo who at this point were lying down on his bed so they wouldn't notice, he looked at Jill and opened his mouth for one of the few times "Thanks Jill, uh... I'll see you later… ." He said before shutting the door, both of them leaned down on the door with blushing faces embarrassed on what they did, and probably a different reason as well…

2 hours Later, most of the mansion was pretty much was either asleep or getting ready to as was the case with Ness and Lucas. "So Casanova how was your date?" Ness slyly asked while putting his lucky cap on his bedstand, Lucas sighed and smiled "It was fantastic, honestly despite having some sort of food mistake in the middle, we had a great time!"

Ness ruffled Lucas's hair and gave him a small punch on the shoulder. "See I told you that things would work out!." Ness said tucking himself into bed "Yeah, I guess your advice worked." Lucas said as tucked himself in.

"Told you, well I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow Luke…" Ness yawned before he fell asleep, Lucas yawned "Night Ness…" as he dozed off thinking of the wonderful time he had with his new girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this revision! As for my next smash kids story, here's the title "Why Must You Drill A Hole in My Heart?" You can probably guess who's the main characters in that story.**


End file.
